Serenading
by Elphaba-TheDefiant
Summary: When Mr Schue sets the Glee club their most romantic assignment they have a chance to show off how much they love their significant others!


**A/N: ** **I decided to start another little ficlet here! So, yeah it's just a random collection of little things! This one will be 'Love Songs' and I'll do 'Breakup Songs' and possibly another one! So enjoy! And if there's any couples you wish to see (even if it includes an OC) review and let me know! Also most of the chapters will be really short but the updates will probably be fast. **

Mr Schue breezed into the choir room at Glee club on Monday before grabbing a marker as he sauntered up to the whiteboard. He scrawled a few words up and underlined them with a flourish. He turned to look at everyone. Most people were all snuggled up with their significant other. Rachel was perched on Finn's lap, her arms looped around his neck. Brittany sat with her legs across Santana's lap while Santana played with her girlfriend's blonde locks. Tina and Mike had their hands tightly intertwined and Tina had her head on Mike's shoulder. Kurt and Blaine were gazing at each other adoringly. "Love songs!" Mr Schue declared brightly, gesturing to the words written on the board. "This week, you can pick your own partners and sing your favourite or the most heartfelt love song possible!" Everyone cheered happily enough and began to filter out of the choir room, chattering about potential song choices.

/

Kurt was pacing his room, after finishing singing his scales. He sang lyrics softly but confidently, wondering it was the right song to sing to Blaine. What if he didn't like it? What if he broke up with him over it? He started to panic before dropping down to sit on his bed, head in his hands. No. He had to calm down. Blaine wouldn't break up with him over a song. He rose again and started to sing confidently, his high clear voice filling the room. He had to be perfect.

/

Blaine took deep, uneven breaths as he flipped through the songbook, eyes flickering down it for one he liked and one he knew. Leaning on the racks of the store he continued to look, before stabbing at the page and beaming. "Yes!" he said triumphantly before scampering over to the till and slamming money down for the music book. He ran out and headed home to practice. Once he got home he turned the pages over to find the correct song. He studied it for a few seconds before starting to sing.

/

The next day Mr Schue walked into Glee club only to be ambushed by Kurt straight away. "Mr Schue I have a song to sing!" he said loudly. The rest of the club turned to look at him and Mr Schue gave a nod. "That's brilliant Kurt, the floor is all yours." Kurt smiled and strode across to the middle of the room.

"Blaine this is for you." He smiled before nodding at Brad who started to play a beautiful melody on the piano. Kurt opened his mouth and started to sing in a clear bell like voice. "_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on._" He started strongly. Blaine smiled softly as he watched his boyfriend sing.

"_Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on._" Kurt sang beautifully. "_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on."_ Kurt had a breathtaking melody that was so gorgeous Blaine couldn't help but close his eyes to listen. "_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go 'til we're gone. Love was when I love you, one true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on." _A few of the girls, including Rachel, Santana and Brittany joined in on backup. "_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on." _

"_Why does the heart go on?" _The girls added in perfect harmony.

"_You're here, there's nothing I fear," _Kurt sang perfectly, with an amazing crescendo. "_And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You're safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on." _Kurt finished softly. Blaine rose and closed the gap, kissing Kurt quickly and lovingly.

"I loved it." He murmured against Kurt's lips. Kurt beamed. Blaine turned to Mr Schue. "Actually Mr Schue I have a song for Kurt too."

"Go ahead Blaine." Blaine smiled and sent Kurt back to his seat before taking a deep breath.

"**My gift is my song and this one's for you!**" Blaine started loudly but faded down to a quiet melody, "**And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world.**" The band started to join in gently.

"**I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well, some of these verses, well they got me quite cross but the sun's been kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on. So, excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see, I've forgotten if they're green or blue!**" Blaine sang, his voice rising sharply in volume and power on the last three words. "**Yeah, well the thing is, well I really love you. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!**" He sang perfectly. Kurt clicked on now. Blaine was singing the Moulin Rouge version! He had to watch that film with Blaine sometime!

"**And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done," His voice was loud and magnificent but soon went soft and tender. "I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world.**" His voice rose again into a stunning crescendo. "**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind! That I put down in words, how wonderful life is...now you're in the world!**" Blaine's voice and the band's music soared into a perfect finishing. Kurt surged forward to hug his boyfriend incredibly tightly.

Santana was curled into Brittany's side, keeping snide remarks to herself as she watched the couple. They looked happy.

"Beautiful." Kurt complimented Blaine, kissing him softly.

"Very nice you two! Everyone else, you better get to work if you want to top that!" Mr Schue chuckled.

/

**A/N: Okay guys, what did you think? Any good? Review please, every single one is appreciated. **

**Songs featured in this chapter – **

**My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion sang by Kurt and...**

**Your Song from Moulin Rouge (originally by Elton John) sang by Blaine. **


End file.
